


Starting over - Breakfast

by Morisa



Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [3]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Gay, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisa/pseuds/Morisa
Summary: The next morning when the Salazar family has breakfast together with Felix to talk about what happened the day before.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843240
Kudos: 26





	Starting over - Breakfast

Sooo… sitting at the breakfast table with my best friend and my family feels kinda awkward now. Especially since Pilar is giving me her typical stare the entire time while I just try to eat my pancakes.

Adrian was interacting with Felix as they are playing with their food as if it’s enchanted, similar to Alice in Wonderland. My mom usually doesn’t like when we play with food, but while Felix is around she doesn’t want to make a scene and I guess more is on her mind than she can process at the moment anyway.

I am grabbing the maple syrup for my pancakes when Pilar randomly starts: “So, what happened now?”

I almost dropped the bottle of syrup on the table. I should have seen it coming that Pilar as usually would simply throw the stone through the window.

Our mom quickly gives her a stare. I guess she does not want a big family drama at the table while having a guest over either. Even if the guest is like the lost adopted child.

Adrian and Felix stop fooling around and quickly look up at Pilar and me as well.

“Is that about last night?” Adrian asks. I almost forgot that he was actually up and saw us in the living room.

Let’s see… How can I address this now in a non-awkward way?

“Yes, so. Adrian…” I look directly at him, while avoiding eye contact with Pilar, since she keeps staring at me “You remember Benji and Derek from my birthday party, right?”

Adrian nods and adds: “Of course, the guys from the band. And one of them visited this morning.” Pilar and Felix both look confused… Why would one of them visit us on a Saturday morning is a very good question.

“Well, you see. They both are gay, which means that 2 guys like each other like mom and dad do.”

“I know what gay means…” Adrian reacts defended as if I shouldn’t speak to him as if he is a child. Maybe I don’t give him enough credits on how much he actually knows already for his age.

“Ok… so…” I stop since I don’t know how to bring this properly out. “You see… I realized that I too am gay.”

OH MY GOD… I just said it now to my siblings as well. Harder than I expected to be fair.

Pilar isn’t really surprised after all, since she heard it yesterday already, but I guess she wants the details now as well.

Felix kinda looks proud and shocked that this went so fast now. A day ago I only told him in secret… the only person from Atlanta that knew… and now my family, Benji, Mia, Andrew… Everyone is getting aware of it.

And it’s not a bad feeling. It is weird for sure that I can be open about it… but in a good weird way. The typical Victor way.

“Oh, so that is what you talked about yesterday?” Adrian jumped in. He doesn’t look very surprised at all. Or he doesn’t really understand the situation.

“Yes, honey, we wanted to tell your brother that this is absolutely fine” my mom jumped on the topic now.

“So, wait a second. That would mean the B from the text you wrote was not a girl… but Benji?” Pilar is now comprehending what this means. ‘Took her long enough LMAO. Literally no one else working at the coffee shop with their name starting with a B.’ I secretly think.

“And that’s why he was here this morning.” Pilar is going on like the master detective she is.

I blush: “Yeah, last night we both talked about the situation, but then Mia saw us and… well Benji broke up as well. It was all going so fast and was weird.”

Felix seems now stunned after me mentioning the break up between Derek and Benji.

“Well, whatever makes you happy, Vic! I like unpacking videos on YouTube and mom thinks that’s weird.” Adrian jumped in with his innocent mind. Mom gives him a smile. After all she does enjoy watching them sometimes too.

Sitting next to him I grab him by the shoulder: “Thanks, hermanito.”

“Felix, how long have you known?” Pilar jumps now to another topic.

While caught by surprise, Felix didn’t answer directly but was gathering his thoughts.

“Uhhhhh… me? Well, uhm…” he tries to sort everything properly before answering. “I knew it since yesterday as well, but before the dance. Vic didn’t want to blow the party yet, but wait for the right moment… which eventuell didn’t come due to you sticking your nose into things that were out of your business.”

I have never seen Felix confronting Pilar with a topic before, even though I can see that he means it slightly jokingly. He is right though. She shouldn’t have went through my stuff to find the note i left for Benji.

“Excuse you that I worry about my family… even though I look sometimes like I don’t care about them, I still think that my family is great and I don’t want them to make mistakes!” Pilar tries to defend herself.

“Yeah, I get it, but still. To go snoop around on the dance was kinda stupid, no offence.” Felix responds:” But I am glad that you care about Victor as much as I do.” and he laughs awkwardly.

“Don’t you DARE tell that to anyone!” Pilar threatens Felix.

“Nooooo, I am way to afraid of you… SOFTIE!” he replies and smiles her dead in the eye.

Pilar just rolls her eyes. “Whatever…”

“But what about Benji now?”, Felix directs the question back to me.

Mom finished her breakfast and is starting to tidy the table. I just now realized I didn’t even get to finish my second pancake.

“Well…” I blush again. “We talked how much we like each other and then… stuff happened.” I look over to Adrian who might shouldn’t hear about that. “But Mia saw us at the end and confronted me.”

“OOOOF… no way.” Felix is shocked how that turned out. “So that what happened during the coronation of me and Lake as Dance King and Queen.”

“Yeah, I am sorry and thankful that you and her jumped onto that.” I reply

“Well… fun story. It wasn’t even my idea. Lake jumped on the stage to get the crown for Mia and she asked me to come up on the stage as well. I kinda had to ditch my date with Wendy for that… but it was worth it!”, he said while his grin over his face got bigger.

He mostly is referring to the hickey he got. Interesting enough that Lake would actually do that though.

“Well, how the tables have turned.” I reply. I really didn’t expect this kind of outcome. But it was better this way. If Mia and me would have been crowned… GOD NO. The drama that would follow when breaking up with her would be stupid at school. But it would be regardless. Now everyone is wondering where we were, while two other people became King and Queen of the dance.

“So you are now a king?” Adrian asks and was most likely already again in the fantasy world with Felix to play their role playing game. He really took it easier.

“OH YES, MIGHTY KING OF CREEKWOOD AND LORD OF DANCES!”, Felix bursts out as if he would be actual royalty.

They both stand up and bring the dishes to the kitchen while philosophizing about only one king in their fantasy world.

Pilar in the meantime looking at me:”So, you cheated on Mia with Benji… that was all to it?”

“Well...yes?! Kinda?! It’s really hard for me to tell. I liked Mia a lot, but it just didn’t work. Benji was always in my mind and I do feel terrible for Mia on how it ended. I wanted to tell her before but then stuff happened all the time. I really need to apologize and explain it to her again.” I reply.

I am not sure if Pilar will understand. After all she and her ex boyfriend went through a lot due to the long distance relationship and she felt cheated on. I would be basically her worst nightmare.

Felix and Adrian leave the kitchen to the living room to continue their debate, while I still sit with Pilar to talk this through. Mom is still cleaning the table.

“I see… I told you already that I believe you yesterday, Vic. I want you to be happy, but NEVER EVER cheat on someone OR lie to me!” She almost goes furious about this.

“I promise, I never had bad intentions either, it is just such a weird and awkward situation overall.” I go silent.

Pilar keeps on staring at me, but then stands up and hugs me from behind while my last pancake drenched in maple syrup still stands on the table.

“Ok, I trust you! But additionally I should apologize as well, I shouldn’t have sneaked around your stuff and ask people at the dance about it either. I always want my privacy and I violated yours, so hope that you are not mad at me. I just worried about you!” she says while going with her hands through my hair.

“I know, I care for you as well” I reply while trying to make my hair look normal again.

“But you and Benji… what is it now?” Of course Pilar would still be curious what the status quo is. She stands straight up again and walks around the table to the kitchen.

“I don’t really know. I need to talk with him this afternoon again. He is working today, so for lunch break I might visit him to talk.” I said slightly shy and feeling that I blush.

“Well, good luck then. At least one of us gets a boyfriend after all, even though I expected it to be myself.” she smiles to me and gives me a wink.

She is truly amazing… Even though she doesn’t show it, she really cares and loves our family. I really wish she could be happy in Atlanta once as well. I kinda wish she would join our group of people, but now that Mia and Andrew will have a hard time… I don’t know how this will work. Or even Felix with Lake. I don’t really know if they actually have a relationship now as well. Or do I even? Benji is amazing, but will he be ready after just breaking up with Derek?

I will be patient with him. My family always tells me that I am the most patient person, which might be true, but I was never in such a position before. I never felt something like this for someone.

‘Stop thinking for now… Get ready and you can later talk with Benji’, I say to myself, focusing back on my Pancake that now looks very sad all gooey from the maple syrup.

Well, let’s finish breakfast and get ready for my… boyfriend!


End file.
